


i don't need to be saved

by radholladay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcoholism, Other, Triggers, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radholladay/pseuds/radholladay





	i don't need to be saved

There was a sudden bang running through the ears of a young child. He covered his head with the pillow he was laying his head on. Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes as another loud crash was thundering throughout his room. He burrowed himself deeper into the fort of blankets he had made to protect himself from the noises. He knew what they meant - his father had come home, and his mother had made the mistake of being awake when he came home. He knew that his mother would lie about all the bruises, all the trips to the hospitals, but she didn't care - she wanted to keep him safe as long as she could. But the boy knew, he knew about the late nights where his mother would be up crying endlessly, yelling out to no one wondering why he didn't love her anymore. The boy knew this was everlasting, his father leaving, coming home to break down the crumbling family.  
His mother silently attempted to crack open his door, shining a light on his face. Her face was drawn into a small frown, she knew he had heard all the commotion, all the screaming - everything. She lightly walked across the room, trying to make as little noise as possible, she feared that too much noise would bring the man into the room with the child she loved so much. She sat down on the corner of his bed, noticing the tears that had stained his pillow, letting out a small sigh as she pulled the blanket up further on him. A small smile arose on the child's face, he hadn't seen his mother care for him in such a long time, she tried to hard to keep his father away from him. It had been so long since his father had even been there, ever since a dark monster had consumed him into a life of hatred.  
He knew that his mother wanted to keep him safe, she wanted to hide him from the monster. But she couldn't, not forever at least. His father was unpredictable - and they never knew when he was going to strike next. He didn't know if he would be back on the train with Jack, or maybe it was the Southern Comfort that got him to his breaking point. But all he knew was that his mother needed to be saved, he was strong. He believed his words, he believed his thoughts when he told his mother "I don't need to be saved, you do."


End file.
